The Wedding Planner
by Courtney.1.1
Summary: Okay so i got the fiirst chapter from Little-Things-Me. What happens when Hermione has to plan Lavender's and Ron's wedding and she does sometging that messes up everything just to get her a second chance, when she has too much lingering feelings for someone else? What happens if she loves this person? Blaise and Ginny might get together too.
1. Chapter 1: We run into!

Chapter one:

Hermione! Hermione!" The voice of Hermione Granger's client rang out in the room, nervously. _I swear she's trying to kill me in these heels!_ Hermione thought, contorting her expression into an innocent sweet face when she entered the room.

"What is it, Lavender?" Hermione snapped at Lavender Brown, her client, who nervously fidgeted in her poufy white dress.

"What if-what if he changes his mind later on?" She asked, biting her lip.

"We've had this conversation more than a million times, Lavender," Hermione said, exasperatedly.

"I know, I know...give the bride a break will you? Merlin's beard..." Lavender said, rolling her eyes.

Hermione gritted her teeth at Lavender's attitude and wondered why her boss had ever paired her to fix Lavender and Ron's wedding. She felt slightly uncomfortable doing such a thing, especially when Ron was her former schoolgirl fancy and boyfriend. However, she had gotten over the fact, that he was interested in girls who didn't "nag" him all day.

"He's completely smitten with you, Lavender. Calm down and just breathe," Hermione said, huffing inwardly at the rolling eyes Lavender kept giving her. It was probably, because Lavender still had the distaste of her being paired up with her soon-to-be-husband's former girlfriend.

"Thank you, but how do you know that?" Lavender's tone was civil yet had a little malice in it.

"I see it, that's why!" Hermione retorted back.

Before Lavender could retort, they heard a knock on the door, and Ginny Weasley came in, eyes darting between the two women's glares at each other.

"I just wanted to say it's time to go down the aisle. Oh and arguing is not going to make anything better," Ginny said, crisply and she walked out of the room, leaving both women surprised for a moment.

"Finally," Hermione said, plopping down on the seat next to Ginny. "I'm so happy to get away from her..."

After the war was over, many had started becoming civilized towards each other, and actually acknowledging their past rivals from Hogwarts or from the Ministry. Hermione had decided to become a wedding planner, when it was her dream as a toddler, when she had watched her Uncle and Aunt marry each other, with a wedding planner along the way. Ginny had also become a wedding planner, since she wanted a change in her family's tradition of Auror working.

"Are you upset?" Ginny asked, sipping coolly on her glass of red wine.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, confused at the question Ginny had asked.

"My brother? And Lavender?"

Hermione nearly choked on her glass of red wine, fanning herself as she revived herself. "Ginny, that was not funny!" She said, as Ginny giggled at Hermione's reaction.

"No, I am not. I am actually glad that he has her. At least, he won't have to bother me with the apologies after we dated." She shook her head, patting the curly mass of hair that she had struggled to put in a bun.

"Well, I'm glad you moved on," Ginny said, casually rolling her eyes over to where Harry Potter was. "Oh look, there's Harry! I must go talk to him." Hermione shook her head at Ginny's fancy over Harry. Sadly, Harry was not interested at dating at the moment, as he was focused on his career and being like a normal wizard, pushing all the past back.

"Ginny, you've gone boy-crazy. Last month, you were crying over Harry not interested in dating, and just yesterday you were talking about how handsome Blase Zabini was."

"You are so right. Where is he anyways?" Ginny said, saucily.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, at the obvious flirting abilities of the the red-headed.

"I can't help it. He's a good distraction from Harry anyways," she said, shrugging meekly.

"You really must move on from Harry. I think he'll date a girl when he is in his late twenties or something. He's too focused on his career after the war," Hermione said, sleepily shrugging. "I'm very tired."

"Obviously," Ginny said, standing up. "Come on. Let's go back to our flat."

"Missed me, Weasley?" A deep voice said, from behind.

Ginny jumped, almost pushing the intruder into the bowl of red wine. "Merlin's beard, you git! Watch it, Zabini," she warned, holding a hand to her head, teasingly.

"Someone has been too tipsy. Granger," Blaise said, curtly nodding his head to Hermione as a civilized greeting.

"Zabini," Hermione replied back, civilly as well.

Blaise worked in the Ministry. Hermione wasn't sure what his job was, but she knew he worked with Ron and Harry, sometimes. She wasn't sure how Ginny and Blaise even met. Ginny just had this blush tainted on her cheeks. Their meeting probably was...embarrassing.

"Is Malfoy with you?" Ginny asked.

Blaise only pointed over to Draco, who glumly leaned against the table, his eyes narrowed at both women.

Yes, there stood the Draco Malfoy, as Hermione faced her tormentor for six years.

"Nice to see you too, Granger," he drawled. And for the first time, Hermione had no idea why, but she was speechless.

A/N: okay I got this story from Little-Things-Me but the next chapter will definitely be me. So yep this person has a lot of stories that are good so read them!


	2. Chapter 2: Wedding conversations!

**Chapter Two**

_How could he, _Hermione thought, _torment me for six years and he says 'Nice to see you too, Granger' Ha! What a git!_-"Now let's be nice, children we are at a wedding," Blaise stated quickly so then Hermione couldn't answer. Hermione decided to stop staring and start a conversation with Blaise, "So, how are you?" "Good, I guess, I mean I hate to complain. How are you, I ran into Ginny the other day, but you, however, I haven't seen or heard from you since….." He didn't have to say anything; we all knew what he implied. He meant war. The biggest war in the wizarding community. So the thing that would save us all from mourning once again and none the less at a funeral, I decide to answer with a nice reply, "Yeah, I decided to become a wedding planner, well, obviously you can see that." Blaise was shocked by this somehow and just now decided to look around, like the world was just now coming to existence for him. "You-you did this?" After a quick nod, and a blush, Blaise decided to ask another question, suddenly wondering even more about the girl in front of him. "Well I'll be, I would of have thought you would have been in the Ministry!" _Of course that is what they all think, miss goody-to-shoes gets all As, miss goody-to-shoes loves to read, and miss goody-to-shoes is going to win a job in the Ministry! Ha! What a load of bloody bull-shit. _"Didn't us all!" Ginny said, interrupting Hermione from her thoughts. _That is it, _Hermione thought _no more talking about me and my life. _"Talking about jobs, what are you? What is your job, I mean." "Oi, me? I am an Aura."

"Wow," Hermione said blankly. She never really cared or thought about what Blaise's job might be, let alone a Slytherin's. _This is fucking boring, _Hermione thought in the back of her head, _and I even planned this. I wonder how he must feel,_ Hermione's eyes wandered over to Draco. "I have a question," Hermione suddenly blurted out, embarrassed by the attention she caught. She glanced over at Ginny, who was giving her an evil glare. Apparently she and Blaise were having their own conversation, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two were talking, nev-"

"No, that's utter nonsense to not ask what is on your mind. What is your question?" Blaise asked.

"Well, actually this question is for….Malfoy," stated Hermione in a smaller voice so then the people that is not in this conversation couldn't hear. But this still caught the attention of Draco. _Why am I so nervous,_ Hermione thought, _this is Malfoy we are talking about. He wished you to be dead in second year. He called you a…a…._ Instead of Hermione getting courage, she just got upset…then angry.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here."

This took Draco a while to answer, Hermione didn't know if he was going to be a smart-mouth or if he was going to answer honestly. Ginny was fuming now because she was obviously trying to get somewhere with Blaise, and this was not helping.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm not enjoying this. And I couldn't give a care in the world about who is getting married; however, most people would think that_ you_ would. Mostly because you and weasel had a past and were the lovebirds who saved the world. The wedding is like any other wedding I'm guessing, it has wine, punch, and a bar. That last part was the answer to your question," Draco was obviously a little tipsy and Hermione could tell by the way his statement was jumbled up and put into a confusing manor. Hermione was oblivious to the signs of his tipsiness and took it to her advantage, and pushed on. "Were you _invited_?"

"Why yes I was, Granger. Why do you think Carrot Top asked if I was here?" As if Ginny wasn't already fuming. What a way to push buttons. _Nice, Malfoy, just nice. _

"That _Carrot Top_ has a name!" Ginny didn't care whether he was drunk, or not. She already hated her hair and she tried dying it and dying again and again yet he red hair will still come back.

"Your right, your right. Why do you think _Jenny_ asked if I was here?"

There he went pushing even more buttons. Luckily, Lavender came over to stop Ginny from raising her fist.

"Hi, everyone! Hermione, _Ginny _the wedding is amazing!"

"Thanks, but would you mind if me and Ginny left it's getting really late and Ginny and I have plans tomorrow?"

"Oh, no it's okay," Lavender couldn't help the letdown come in her voice, but she understood.

Ginny and Hermione said their goodbyes and then left to their shared flat in London.

_0.o.O.0.o.O.0.o.O.0.o.O.0.o.O.0.o.O_

Hermione sat down on the couch at her and Ginny's flat, a rush of relieve coming through her since she got off of her feet. Ginny rushed to the back of the flat leaving Hermione alone in the living room. Unstrapping her heels, she wondered how far Ginny and Blaise got before she interrupted; "Hey, I zoned out while you and Blaise were taking, how far did you get?"

No answer. So she tried again, "Did you at least get his number?" Hermione remembered when there was a time no pureblood has ever heard of a number. (like a number to a cell-phone) She chuckled at the thought. She soon snapped out of this flash as she heard the roar of the Floo system. Ginny must have went back to the wedding. Must to Hermione's dislike, she forced herself to get up and check the room in the back of their flat. _Yep, there it is. The note, _Hermione thought. Hermione read the note,

"My dearest 'mione,

To answer your _questions_, I did get far but I would have done much more flirting if I didn't have an anchor (the anchor is you) I will always love you though,

_Ginny_"

She left me for a guy, nice. I need to get a life, because maybe, just maybe, the people are right. _The war heroine needs to settle down with __**someone**__._ Well, for now it's just going to be me.

So the girl found one of Ginny's bean-bag and grabbed her favorite book of the shelf and began reading.

So, I just wanted to apologize about how long it is taking me and I truly am sorry. I won't give up if you won't give up!

_***Courtney.1.1**_


End file.
